nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Rahzar
Rahzar is a tertiary (formerly secondary) antagonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was originally a human martial arts star and top student of Shredder's named Chris Bradford. He is now a super mutant Akita (formerly a regular mutant Akita) who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants, along with his partner, Fishface. He is also Michelangelo and Fishface's rival. Official Description "I was a ninja who became a mutt, but after a second mutagen bath I became a genuine BEAST! As Dogpound I was good but as Rahzar I’m deadly… and stealthy! Now it’s time to show the Turtles who’s the alpha dawg around here!" '' '-''' Rahzar As Chris Bradford Early Life Not much is known about Chris Bradford's origin except the clue that he was born in 1979 in New York City into a wealthy family and that he spent years being trained as a prized-member of the Foot Clan in Shredder's image, owning a chain of dojos across the country for the purpose of recruiting Foot Soldiers. Season 2 Mikey Gets Shellacne: '''Dogpound falls into a vat of mutagen and mutates into a skeletal werewolf with a silver tone of fur, a longer snout and larger teeth. When he comes out, he tells Mikey that he feels like a ninja again, because he is more powerful now, and says he will thank Mikey by making his end swift. He also tells Mikey to not call him Dogpound anymore, so Mikey gives him an even better nickname, "Rahzar". He was electrocuted but he will return. 'Wormquake!: Rahzar reappears in this episode. Shredder says he looks horrible. ''The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman'':' He tell the Foot-Bots to get the Retromutagen canister. 'The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto:' Rahzar reappears in this episode with Tiger Claw searching for Anton Zeck. 'Vengeance is Mine:' He and Fishface were distracted by Michelangelo's shadow puppet skills. During the fight, he scratched Mikey on his left arm. Rahzar then fell off the building and landed in a trash bin. 'The Invasion:' He only appeared shortly giving the news about Leonardo. But then gets beat up by Leo but he's still well enough to fight back. Season 3 'Vision Quest:' Rahzar returns as a spiritual vision fighting Mystic Michelangelo with the aid of the Foot Soldiers. 'Serpent Hunt:' Along with Fishface, Rahzar is tasked by Shredder to hunt the mutated Karai. (under the threat that Shredder will turn them over to Tiger Claw if they fail) The two ambush the Turtles and Karai within the warehouse and manage to capture Karai. However, the duo begin to fight over who will take her to Shredder, which leads to Anton Zeck stealing Fishface's motorcycle and Karai herself. Rahzar is later seen fighting Steranko and following the capture of both him and Zeck, laughs at the fate of mutation for the two. He also makes Steranko to fall into the vat of mutagen which causes Steranko to turn into Rocksteady. 'The Pig and The Rhino:' Rahzar only appears at the beginning of the episode alongside Stockman-Fly, Tiger Claw, and Fishface watching Shredder fight Bebop and Rocksteady. '''Casey Jones VS. The Underworld: '''''Rahzar is first seen helping Fishface steal some chemicals for Shredder's mind-control serum, but just as they are leaving, Casey Jones comes and hits Fishface with his hockey stick. Later, Rahzar is seen later in Auman Chemicals Factory fighting Mikey. Meet Mondo Gecko'':' Razhar is among the audience at Fishface's race against Mikey, Casey, and Mondo Gecko. He and the others leave in disgust after Fishface loses. '''Attack of the Mega Shredder:' Rahzar was seen sleeping in Shredder's lair while Leo and Mike snuck into the Shredder's to steal a brain worm. Annihilation Earth: He helped fight the Triceratons and prevented the Heart of Darkness from starting. However, he is later killed when the Triceratons destroy the Earth. Season 4 The Weird World Of Wyrm: ''' Appearance '''As Chris Bradford: '''Bradford is tall, muscular and has a dark brown beard. '''As Dogpound: '''Dogpound has orange fur over the majority of his body, and white fur on his palms and stomach area. His most notable features includes large, jagged spikes running up his spine. He also has spikes protruding from his left shoulder. His right hand is completely encrusted in the same material as his spikes were - and could be effectively used to block attacks from swords, sai, etc. There is also a notable difference in the size of his two arms; His left arm is much larger than his right one, and his right arm is quite a bit shorter and smaller than his left. He still wears the pants of his original human suit, though they are torn at the cuff of the pant legs. '''As Rahzar: Rahzar's body is long and very bony, appearing similar to a skeletal 'werewolf' that has slightly darker fur with more of a silver tone, a longer snout with larger teeth, and his hands appear to be made entirely out of bone. Personality Chris Bradford is shown to be selfish, self-centered, arrogant, and manipulative. He cares only for two things; himself, and impressing Shredder. He refused to work with Xever, because he was poor, meaning Bradford has little respect for anyone who lives a lower status than he does. This also shows when he reveals his true colors to Mikey. As Dogpound, he is very determined, always looking for ways to make his master proud and defeat the Turtles. As Rahzar, he is a deadly bloodthirsty beast who is a force to be reckoned with but he retains his original personality. Bio One Part Man, One Part Mutt, Dogpound and Rahzar are all evil! Both mutated by The Kraang from martial artist master Chris Bradford, this razor-backed brawler's been reborn 2 times with biting and fighting that'll rival any of the Turtles he faces. Fiercely loyal to The Foot Clan, Dogpound is off his leash and ready to tear into anyone who is foolish enough to face him. Though not exactly a man's best friend after coming in contact with the Ooze all over again, Dogpound is mutated into a faster, stronger and more powerful hound. With his fierce hatred for the Turtles and loyalty to Shredder, Rahzar's new-found strength makes him a bigger threat to the Turtles. Abilities, Skills, Weaponry and Powers Death Dragon and Ninjutsu: '''He knows this certain move that Shredder taught him that was used against Splinter as Yoshi. '''Teaching: '''He has to be great teacher to his students and including to Mikey to teach them this forbidden skill. '''Athletics: His abilities like his strength, stamina and endurance is so great he could be greater then an athlete. Even his speed was great as an athlete. Antique Katana: '''He is shown to have a katana that is about 3 thousand years old. '''Enhanced Senses: As Dogpound, he has great sense of smell that he was able to find Stockman's lab and being able to hear that he was able to hear April and the Turtles talking. As Rahzar, his strong sense of smell is stronger as he was able to smell Zack in the Shredder lair and able to get close to his target until the track get weaker. Quite possible have night vision since his eyes glow in the dark. Enhanced Strength: 'As Dogpound, he can use his larger arm to use a car as melee weapon. As Rahzar, he is said to be stronger but hasn't fully shown it yet. '''Enhanced Speed: '''As Dogpound, he isn't very fast because of his heavy weight. As Rahzar, he can run much faster than before and much faster than the Turtles. '''Acrobatics: '''As Dogpound, his reflexes are very well able to grab his opponents from behind his back to throw them. As Rahzar, he is more agile and flexible than before after loosing all his weight. He able to jump as high as Tiger Claw. '''Sharp Claw Projection: '''He can shoot his deadly claws to attack. '''Wall Climbing: '''He can climb on buildings with his sharp claws. '''Intelligence and Communication: '''He shown to have his intelligence as human and has retained it due to his mutations. He can still growl, wine, and roar while talking in a deeper-than-fear voice. '''Stamina and Endurance: '''As Dogpound, his stamina is very high as he could be able to chasing, fighting and anything for much longer then he could before as taking some hits from the Turtles as human. His spikes can defend his body from the Turtles attacks. His endurable body can take explosion to survived without showing any type of wounds. As Rahzar, he is more powerful than before he is able to fight off Mikey and the others three Turtles he even got electrified himself and the second time from the water to knock himself out. As Rahzar Season 2 * Mikey Gets Shellacne (Debut) * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Vengeance is Mine * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Vision Quest (Spirit) * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino (Silent Cameo) * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * Meet Mondo Gecko * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! (Silent Cameo) * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two (Silent Cameo) Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe (Flashback) * The Weird World Of Wyrm (Hologram) * The Arena of Carnage (Hologram) * Earth's Last Stand (Silent Cameo) * City at War * The Super Shredder * The Power Inside Her * Requiem Character Interactions Rahzar (Character Interactions) Trivia *Rahzar first appeared in the 1991 film "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Secret of the Ooze" along with Tokka (a mutant snapping turtle) to fill in for Bebop and Rocksteady. Although the original Rahzar is much different in appearance and behavior from the new version. *Rahzar also made an appearance in one episode of the original animated series along side Tokka. *Rahzar had a brief cameo appearance in the 2003 TMNT series. *As a human, Chris Bradford resembles Chuck Norris. *His helmeted appearance seems to be inspired by that of the Shredder in the ' original comics. *There is a real Chris Bradford who has written a book series called Young Samurai. Incidentally he is a martial artist with a black belt in many disciplines. Gallery ''See Rahzar/Gallery Quotes *(when Michelangelo tells him that his brothers don't take him seriously) "I cant imagine why." *''"I would rather perish with honer than live in shame."'' *''"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me."'' *''"Well, look what I found. Four soon to be Ex-Turtles."'' *''"The Purple Dragon gang agreed to raise ourcut to 80%. No complaints."'' *(to Fishface) "But you are stuck in there." ''(taps on glass, laughing) ''"I'm sure you'll get your chance to shine one of these days... Master Shredder might get hungry for sushi." *''"Aww..., the mermaid's growing legs."'' *''"Your signal?! You do what we say and then you thank us for letting you live, got it Stinkman?"'' *(when Baxter Stockman talks about his childhood) "Well, there's a surprise..." *''"Let' finish... this... ohh... forget it... next time.' *(to Shredder) "I can find more soldiers... Just give me time." *"How I detest this clumsy body, What would I give to be human again." *''"Stinkman and the turtles? And I thought I was having a bad day."'' *''"I feel the mutagen coursing through me. I'm faster, stronger, more powerful than ever. I feel like a ninja again."'' *''"To thank you for this, I'll make your end swift."'' *''"DON'T EVER CALL ME DOG."'' *''"Get me that vial before Stinkman uses it."'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Evil Mutants Category:Bad Guys Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:The Foot Clan Category:Males Category:Turtles enemies Category:Ninjas Category:Resurrected characters